A Scar Of Love
by luckypixi
Summary: Castiel never liked the scar he burnt into Dean dragging him out of hell. As he lies next to his hunter, Dean helps him understand why it's not something to hate; it's something to cherish. Dean/Cas. Fluffy slash. Please R


**Hi!**

**I thought I'd write another fluffy piece. I must tell you, this is as close to full on slash as I have ever ventured. I hope it's good enough **

**I always wondered what Castiel thought of Dean's scar- this is my take**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Castiel smiled down at Dean's sleeping face, the hunter's skin uncreased as he slumbered. He ran a finger through his hair, carding it through his fingers.

Tonight had been a good night; Sam had left early to do research and they had had the motel room to themselves. Locked in a passionate embrace, the lovers had spent the night in each others arms, revelling in the joys of each others flesh.

Now, laying peacefully next to each other, Castiel smiled softly as Dean smiled in his sleep; he hoped he was dreaming about him. Gazing down his hunter's body, using his fingertips as guides, Castiel's eyes roved, running down Dean's torso, at his well toned abdomen, muscled arms and legs. He dared to let his eyes move lower and was reminded of earlier in the night. He smiled, remembering how good Dean had felt on him, his lips on his skin. As he looked back up, his eyes snagged on Dean's upper left arm, at the red mark burned into his skin.

Castiel felt something turn in his stomach. He never liked seeing his handprint on Dean's body; he regretted having to hurt Dean to drag him out of hell, causing him pain was the last thing he wanted to do. He knew it didn't affect Dean, but he felt a pang of regret, guilt at what he had done. Although Dean seemed to like it, having a permanent reminder of his angel on his shoulder, Castiel would rather it wasn't there. He could prove to Dean he was always there for him in so many other ways.

Sighing, he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the blemished skin, one hand cupping Dean's face the other gently pressed on his thigh to keep him balanced, Castiel kissed his way up Dean's neck.

As he reached Dean's face, he smiled when he saw his hunters beautiful green eyes blinking up at him, a smile gracing his features.

'Hey' he muttered, running a finger down Castiel's face. The angel smiled, catching his hand and kissing it.

Dean smiled, watching his angels bright blue eyes as they moved over his body. 'Find anything interesting?' he joked as Castiel's eyes returned to his eyes.

'Lots' the angel shyly admitted. Dean grinned and brought a hand up to cup the back of the angel's neck, bringing him down for a sensual kiss.

As Castiel brought his hands up to steady himself, they rested on Dean's shoulders. Dean, finding this uncomfortable, not even breaking the kiss, moved his hands further down. Castiel faltered as he felt his palm connect with his burnt on print, breaking the kiss.

Dean looked up at him, confused. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Nothing' Castiel shook his head, leaning back down to return the kiss, moving his hand away to lean on the mattress instead of Dean's shoulder.

Dean noticed this. 'Cas?'

'I'm sorry, Dean.' Said the angel softly, looking down at the scar. Dean craned his neck to see what Castiel was looking at.

'You don't have to be sorry.' Dean told him, flipping the angel and leaning down to look at him. 'If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in hell. The handprint is a good thing. Plus, I kinda like it.'

Castiel didn't seem convinced. Tentatively, the angel brought his fingers up to caress Dean's skin , fingertips moving feather-lightly.

Dean smiled down at him, letting Castiel touch him. He had seen his unsure looks when the angel saw his scar; he didn't know it went as deep as this.

'In my opinion' Dean leaned down at leaned in close to Castiel's ear, kissing the sensitive skin. 'The scare shows you care. And I love that about you.'

He felt Castiel smile and kissed his neck again, moving back up to look back in his eyes.

The angel smiled, placing his hand slowly on Dean's scar fully. Dean watched him close his eyes at the touch and he leaned in to kiss him again.

The handprint lay, forever burnt upon Dean, a constant reminder of their bond, the love they shared. What one angel sacrificed for the love of his human.

As two became one with moans and gentle touches, Castiel kept his hand on Dean's scar as they moved together. Nothing could take Dean away from him; not even death. The angel would rather die himself than let anything happen to Dean.

Looking into his hunter's eyes, Castiel realised that he should feel proud of giving Dean his scar; It showed him just how much he cared, how much he had sacrificed.

And that's all that mattered.

**I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thanks a lot for reading, please feel free to leave a review- I will always reply!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
